


Universe Swap

by padaleckifantrash



Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jensen catching Sam and Dean fucking</p><p>//</p><p>After some odd latin chanted at an autograph signing, Jensen finds himself in fictional Bobby's house hearing some scandalous noises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universe Swap

The last words Jensen heard while he was signing a photograph was some crap in Latin. The next thing he was sitting at a weathered table, writing in some journal that looked like it had been mugged then stabbed for good measure but also blown up.

“What the fuck?” Jensen asked the world and stood, flinging the journal away from him. He looked around and he was in a cabin. Messy but contained. He cautiously walked around the open area, walls red but mostly covered by bookshelves.

Where the fuck was he?

Jensen crept along the floor but not on his hands and knees, just walking, and he was trying to figure out where he was and where he should go.

The moans of two people rang in his hears the closer he got to those… Familiar looking stairs. He took the steps one at a time instead of his usual four at a time (to prove his masculinity to the ladies), and silently snuck up next to the bedroom. He had no idea why he was still moving toward the entrance, considering how the two moans were male. Jensen knew deep in his mind why but he had to be a straight fucker in Hollywood to appease the masses… Although, a lot of people seem to dig him and Jared together as well so maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to come out.

“Oh, fuck,” an extremely familiar voice groaned, and another followed by a second voice that was all too eerily similar to someone he knew personally. He stepped into the room and found himself and Jared fucking on the mattress. Although, it wasn’t quite him and Jared. The amulet swung around the man that looked like Jensen’s neck and both had identical anti-possession tattoos. Jensen gasped and Dean and Jar–Sam, Dean and Sam straightened up, himself but not him dean version had grabbed a knife from underneath the pillow after covering his fucking sibling up.

“One reason why I shouldn’t kill you,” Dean rumbled, voice deep and threatening, giving Jensen one shot to explain himself.

“You…. You two are familiar with weird shitty things happening so I’m gonna be straightforward and tell you I’m…” he pointed at Dean, “I am you but… From an alternate universe. I act you out on a TV show called Supernatural.”.

Dean had lowered the knife slightly and listened, eyes slits as he glared at Jensen. Glared at himself. 

"Gotta test ya' anyway, buddy," Dean said and reached down to grab his pants from off of the floor to be dressed for when he cut Jensen.

"Dammit, man, I don't want to get cut," he whined.

"I could kill you instead, if you'd like," an angry voice sounded.

"Okay, okay, okay, knife, cut me," Jensen yipped, holding out his arm. The slice didn't hurt at all and it proved him to not be a... Shiftshaper? Shapeshifter? Whatever those were.

Jensen was then splashed with holy water and said some _more_ Latin to.

"Seems like he's the real deal, Dean," Sam said, sitting up in bed now with his own jeans shucked on.

"Yeah. I was signing autographs--"

"Ugh, I hate me," Dean growled, heading over to the bed to pull on his discarded shirt.

"Do I really act that douchey on set?" Jensen laughed, ready for a challenege.

"Who are you callin' douchey, douchey?" Dean roared.

"Guys! Stop!" Sam piped up, wriggling his way in between the two. "Go ahead, not-Dean."

"Jensen. I'm Jensen. I was signing autographs and while I was, some girl said some Latin bullshit, and now I'm here," he spat, glaring competition with his identical self something he should've written down on a bucketlist.

"Do you remember what she said?" Sam asked.

"No, just, bits and pieces," Jensen admitted, backing up some so he wasn't so close to that face that he's wanted to kiss all these years... But it's not the same face. "So, you two actually do fuck, huh? Fans in the real word are fuckin' right, I'll be damned," he laughed.

"Hey, that's not technically the only real world," Dean countered. 

"Wow, I wonder what season I'm in. Hey, Sam, how old are you?" Jensen asked, turning to the beautiful male.

"Twenty-two years, not pilots, old. Why?" he asked back.

"Hmmm, season like.. 4 or 5. Shit gets hella fucked up," he laughed but his smile faltered when the moose's eyes hardened with worry. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he said, just to watch relief flood in the hazel eyes he had come to love in the real world.

"We gotta get this guy to his own fuckin' universe before I kill him on principle," Dean grumbled before kissing Sam on the neck gently. "I gotta go for a smoke," he said, giving his ass a nice pat before leaving the house. Jensen was standing there mortified at the disgusting behavior; it's not like he's read any fanfiction where Dean fucks Sam slow and then hard until he's begging or anything. So, he has a moral right to be grossed out. But, he did wish he could do that to his own world Sam, or Jared as they called him in his world.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a drabble prompt on tumblr (unhealthycodependency) or in the comments here! I also do commissions.


End file.
